


A Little Tenderness

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hints of some kind of eating disorder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Tenderness

Rachel has seen things change at DYAD and yet, for some reason she doesn't yet understand, Marian is the one she worries about. She seems... tense, nervous almost and so very different from the commanding woman she had been when they first met. Marian seemed tense, she rarely ate and she seemed to be growing too thin to be healthy. Rachel had done what she could to ease her mind and yet, somehow, she seemed to be unable to get Marian to open up to her. 

Marian had come to her today, silent and clearly not quite well. She had risen instantly, not caring who saw her as she moved to pull Marian closer, wrapping her arms tightly around the woman, letting her bury her face in her neck and stay there, holding her tightly and shaking. Rachel did want to ask, but she couldn't bring herself to say a word, she knew how sensitive Marian was... oh, she hid it well but she was, especially when she felt cornered. Rachel sighed to herself, kissing Marian's forehead gently, stroking a hand through her hair, smiling at Marian's small sigh of happiness.


End file.
